Gombal Oh Gombal
by Nami-Aika71
Summary: Seperti apakah rayuan gombal yang dilontarkan oleh Kushina sang Habanero? mampukah rayuannya berhasil erebut perhatian sang kekasih? /AU, One shoot


**hai minna blik lgi brsama Nami dg fanfic.y yg diharap aneh sprti org.y hehe..  
Yosh, Nami cuma mau kasih tau fanfic Nami yg berjudul Pulsa, Tragedi Jones, dan yang satu ini. udh prnh publish di Facebook. Jdi, jngn kaget klo kalian pernah menjumpai fanfic2ku itu. oke klo gitu langsung nikmati aja deh... :D**

 **GOMBAL OH GOMBAL**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Kuronami_71**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Kushina.U x Minato.N**

 **Genre : Parody**

 **Warning : AU, Garing, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^_^** **  
** **Read It—Enjoy It**

Pagi ini cukup indah nan damai. Semua siswa nampak ceria dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.  
Namun sayang, kebahagian itu akan segera terenggut setelah Mr. X dan Mrs. Y datang beserta kawan-kawannya yang lain. Yang tentunya berwujud bilangan-bilangan yang membuat kepala para siswa berdenyut hebat. Dibutuhkan obat sakit kepala segera sebelum terlambat. Bila sakit berlanjut segera hubungi mbah dukun.

Beruntung pagi ini guru matematika bernama Danzo belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Pertanda kelas masih Free dan terancam kelas kosong. Yeay surga para pelajar. Sorak sorai kemerdekaan menggema di langit-langit kelas.

Disaat seperti inilah kesempatan bagi Raja dan Ratu gombal untuk menakhlukkan hati pasangannya.  
Tak terkecuali Kushina, yang notabenenya baru memiliki hubungan spesial yang disebut pacaran seminggu yang lalu bersama pemuda tampan bernama Minato. Ia pun berusaha melancarkan rayuan.  
"Minato.." panggil Kushina sedikit manja yang memang di buat-buat.

"Apa?" balas Minato masih setia menatap huruf-huruf kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Membaca buku!" jawab Minato enteng.

"Ku kira sedang membaca hatiku! Eeaaa." sorak Kushina girang.

"Hn!" respon yang tak diharapkan namun Kushina tidak menyerah.

"Minato kau seorang hacker ya?"

"Bukan! Aku seorang pelajar!"

"Halah jangan bohong deh kamu! Kamu pasti seorang hacker buktinya kamu berhasil membobol hatiku! Eeaa!" sekali lagi seorang Kushina meluncurkan aksinya. Namun sayang, kekasihnya itu tak meresponnya.

Hening sejenak.

"Minato apa kau tahu?"

"Tidak!" jawabnya enteng.

 _'sabar Kushi sabar kalau tidak sudah ku belah durian kuning itu. Sedikit lagi. Semangat!' gumam Kushina dalam hati, kini urat kesabaran diambang putus._

"Apa bedanya kamu dengan pemulung?"

"Emangnya apa?" balasnya enteng masih setia berkutat dengan buku bacaannya.

"Ya beda aja, emang kamu mau disamakan sama pemulung yang mengais-ngais perhatian pacarnya?" ujar Kushina berniat menyinggung.

"Itu sih kamu!" singgung Minato meluruskan. Kini urat kesabaran Kushina benar-benar terputus.

"Minato, sayang! Kau itu mirip sekali dengan keset bertuliskan 'Welcome'." ucap Kushina benar-benar geram.

"Kok bisa?"

"Karena aku ingin menginjak-injak pirang sialan mu itu sekarang!" bentak Kushina. Hawa intimidasi menyelimutinya.

"Hei..hei! Tenanglah Kushi-chan!" ujar Minato berusaha menenangkan, keringat dingin menghiasi wajah tampannya. Namun terlihat menyebalkan bagi seorang Kushina. Shappire Minato memutar mencoba mencari cara untuk menenangkan habanero yang siap menerkamnya kapanpun.

"Hei, kushi-chan! Apa bedanya kamu dengan Banteng?" tanya Minato berkedok buaya darat.

"Eh apa ya?" balas Kushina dengan manis, emosinya menurun seketika. Ternyata rencana Minato berhasil menjinakkan habanero yang sempat mengamuk itu.

"Memangnya apa Minato-kun?" jawab Kushina dengan nada manja.

"Tidak ada bedanya! Sama-sama mudah marah! Kabuurr!" seloroh Minato seraya berlari keluar kelas sebelum ia di telan bulat-bulat oleh makhluk bernama Kushina itu.

"MINATOOOO! SIALAN KAU! AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN MENYERETMU KESINI DAN MENGINJAK-INJAK PIRANG SIALAN ITU. AKU JUGA AKAN MEGELUARKAN ISI KEPALA DURIAN JELEK MU! MINATOOOOO" teriak Kushina benar-benar marah. Sontak seluruh warga kelas berhamburan keluar kelas sebelum nyawa mereka melayang, menjadi korban amukan dari sang Habanero.

Kosong  
Melompong  
Sepi  
Sunyi  
Hanya kelambu jendela yang di terpa angin. Menatap miris sang habanero.

"Ohayou minna! Maaf saya terlam—!" ujar Danzo memasuki ruangan. Sebelah matanya yang tertutup perban kini melotot keluar menatap ruang kelas yang sudah kosong melompong. Eh tunggu masih ada satu orang, yakni Kushina.

"Hei, Kush! Dimana teman-temanmu?" tanya Danzo naik pitam.

"Sudah aku telan semuanya, pak! Sekarang giliran bapak yang belum aku lahap!" seringai Kushina seraya melangkah, menghampiri guru dengan penampilan mumi itu.

"Uapa?" teriak danzo ketakutan.

"Hihihi Hahaha!" tawa ala psycopath menggema di langit-langit ruangan. Aura intimidasi menyeruak, dari gadis penyandang gelar Habanero itu.

"Emaaaakkkkkkk! Lontong..." teriak Danzo seraya berlari terkencing-kencing dengan celana yang sudah dibanjiri air dengan semerbak bau yah kalian taulah pesing.

"Emaakkkk! Enyong mau di brakoot ama banteng merah! Emaakk, helep mi" jerit Danzo berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah.

#* %&?!

Kedua alis magenta itu menaut, seculas senyum licik terpampang.  
"Yes Jam kosong lagi! Berhasil berhasil berhasil hore" jerit Kushina riang seraya menari-nari ala Dora the explorer yang berhasil menyelesaikan misinya.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **Minta kritik dan sarannya ya minna :D**


End file.
